Greek: Ten Shots for Ten Songs
by Chronicles of an Insomniac
Summary: I listened to ten songs at random, and wrote a short fic for each one. This is what you get. Enjoy!


**Okay, so I've seen this on here a couple times, and my friend challenged me to do it. You listen to ten songs at random, and write a fic for each song. You can only write during the song, and you can't skip a song. You have to write with whatever comes up. **

**D/C: I do not, and probably never will own Greek, or any thing connected with it. sigh... I wish.**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

_Who I Am - Jessica Andrews_

Casey stared out her window and sighed. Frannie wanted her to take Evan back for what he could do for her socially, the rest of the ZBZ's were behind that decision, and of course Evan didn't want to break up, but Casey didn't know what to do.

She was tired of letting others run her life. Because of that, she had changed her major and let go of her first love, Cappie.

Oh, Cappie.

She smiled and stood up. She knew what she was going to do. She had let people tell her what to do way too much.

She knew who she was, and she wasn't going to change anymore.

* * *

_Slipped Away - Avril Lavigne_

Casey watched him as he walked in the bar out of the corner of her eye. She wasn't obvious about watching him, but she always did.

She had never really let him go. He would always hold a special place in her heart, even if he had screwed up. No one was perfect after all.

She watched as Cappie ordered his regular beer from the bar, and went to sit with Rebecca.

She couldn't be totally upset with Rebecca for taking Cappie, he was a great catch after all. If only she had realized that earlier.

* * *

_One More Day - Diamond Rio_

Cappie woke up in a cold sweat. He shook his head trying to get rid of the images in his head.

His dream had been nice for a while. Him and Casey sitting on a beach somewhere, just talking. Happy. But then it had twisted into something horrible.

She had started coughing up blood, and as he wrapped his arms around her she had whispered her last "I love you" to him.

Just remembering the dream brought on a new round of tears. He looked over at the hospital bed where Casey was lying after the accident. Stupid drunk driver.

Why her?

* * *

_Problem Child - ACDC_

The party raged on through the whole house. The Kappa Tau's may not have the most spotless record in Cyprus-Rhodes, but no one could deny that their parties were definitely the best.

Beaver himself was a major believer in this, as he had experienced many a party here. No one else had this good of music, these hot of chicks, or this much booze.

He grabbed another beer from the bar, and made his way through the crowd to find his two best buddies. He wasn't completely smashed yet, so he wanted hang with them while he still stood a chance of remembering the evening.

* * *

_What About Now - Daughtry_

Cappie slouched back against his headboard as Casey left him once again. He knew what she was doing last night when she took the bet. He knew she was going to use him, and leave him again. Knew he was going to hurt even more.

But even though he knew all of it, he still let it happen. It was worth it to be with her again. To see her smile and hear her laugh.

It hurt right now, but last night as she slept beside him, it hadn't hurt. Because when she had finally fallen asleep, she had dreamt. She had dreamt, and it hadn't been Evan's name she said in her sleep. It had been Cappie's.

Yeah, now it hurt, but there was always hope. After all, she still dreamt about him.

* * *

_Stronger - Kanye West_

Ashleigh sighed, and took a long swig from her drink. She winced slightly as the alcohol slid down her throat. She couldn't believe that she had just been ambushed by the people that that she considered her friends.

Oh well. They had a point. Travis was a jerk sometimes. He forgot names. He acted like she was his slave. He made fun of her "friends". He made fun of her house, and her school.

She glared at the reality. He WAS a jerk.

This whole experience was suckish. Her "friends" were mad at her for dating a jerk that she wouldn't and couldn't break up with, because he was her safety net. And she couldn't turn to her friends because of it.

She took another drink and sighed again.

* * *

_Teenagers - My Chemical Romance_

The day the article came out, all hell broke loose. And Dean Bowman was the leader of the tirade.

He couldn't believe that his precious Greek system was so corrupt, well maybe the KT's but The Omega Chi's? The Zeta Beta's?

He always knew allowing sororities and fraternities would come back to bite him in the butt.

* * *

_Die Another Day - Madonna_

So, Evan wanted his lavaliere back huh? Fine, she was over him anyway. She didn't want a stupid reminder of his stupid face, stupid house, stupid money, and wealth, and fame.

She chucked another pillow at the wall. She wanted to throw something harder, like a glass bottle, or a picture frame, but Ashleigh was asleep.

Another pillow hit the wall. Dang it! Casey stood up. She would not be walked on again. Not treated like dirt. She was a freaking sorority president! It was time she acted like it.

* * *

_Hit Me Up - Gia Farrell_

The idea had been unorthodox for sure, but the ZBZ's were definitely distracting the KT's from their game tomorrow. Ashleigh was having a great time, other than the smell in the house.

She poured another cement mixer for a guy and jumped off the pool table. She danced with a couple guys as she made her way to Casey. One guy in particular she found hilarious. Beaver was dragging Rebecca around like a doll. It would have made her laugh if she hadn't just seen her best friend being dragged into a closet by her ex.

* * *

_Those Nights - Skillet_

Casey was cleaning out her closet at the end of the year. The end of her college life.

She pulled out a small black box that she hadn't seen in a long time. She decided to take a break, and look through it.

She sat on the bed and opened the top. It was full of stuff from when she a Cappie were together. There were pictures, love letters, and other old mementos.

She pulled out one particular picture, where neither her, nor her ex were looking at the camera. They were both watching a movie in Cappie's old room. He was sick, and no one else had dared to enter the room. Or so they thought.

Beaver had snuck in and snapped the picture.

They both looked so happy. Like there was nothing in the world that could go wrong. And back when she was in Cappie's arms, nothing could.

**Hopoe you liked the stories, and if you did, please review! Even if you didn't please review. I like constructive criticism, just not flames.**


End file.
